Dauntless Rebels
by TrisEaton464
Summary: Tris and the gang go to high school together. Normal couples - FourxTris, UriahxMarlene, ZekexShuana, WillxChristina. The people at their school call them the Dauntless. PS: I'M NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES BUT I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S FOOT THAT IT'S BETTER THAN IT LOOKS. RATED T FOR MILD SWEARING AND MINOR VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters and the Divergent world belong to Veronica Roth.**

**Tris POV**

I feel my back getting slammed against a locker. Ugh. Peter. I turn to face him and his minions, Drew and Justin, a defiant glare on my face. "What?" I growl.

"Hey Tris. What happened? You a little _stiff _ there?" He says, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. God, I hate this kid. I don't even know why he calls me a stiff.

"No Peter, I'm not "stiff" at all. Thanks for asking, though." I say in a nice, sweet voice. "Can I go now?" I ask him in my normal voice, raising my eyebrow.

He doesn't skip a beat. "Why would I let you go so easily? Are you going to go running off to little Four-y-poo, crying for help?" He mocks me.

Tobias and I have been dating for almost a year now.

"I don't need his help." I reply. I wrench my hand out of his grasp, while turning, trying to escape. Out of my peripheral vision, I see a fist coming towards my face. I catch it before it makes contact with my face, and turn to see who the owner of the hand is. As I suspected, it's Peter.

I arch my eyebrow at him, saying "seriously?" with my expression. I throw his arm back to his side and walk away.

But then something unexpected happens. A body comes flying against me. I fall to the ground, stomach against the floor, and am instantly crushed by the weight of a 17 year old idiot. The idiot's Drew. He turns me over onto my back so that he has better access to my face. He keeps me down by putting his knees on either sides of my legs and his elbows on either side of my body. The rest of his body weight goes on me. Shit. He's a good 5'9" while I'm 4'11, which means that he's about 90 pounds heavier than I am.

I struggle to move my neck up a little and look around Drew and see that a whole crowd is gathered around us in a circle. My gaze stops at Peter, where I see him looking directly at me, arms crossed and smirking. Suddenly, Drew decides to punch my jaw. Hard. I fall back from the force and bang my head on the floor.

He punches my nose, making a small crack sound come from it. I let out a strangled groan, trying not to tell him that it hurts, but he hears me, smirks, and punches my nose again. Blood streams out of my nose and down my chin, and I can feel my nose throbbing. He decides to punch my nose again, and a louder crack fills my eardrums. I could still feel the vibration of his blow when he reaches down and punches my stomach. It was then that I realized that I was screaming in pain, so I decided to shut up. I can feel my blood on my lips, the metallic taste filling my mouth. I ignore the pain in my nose and struggle more. It obviously doesn't work, so I change tactics.

I see him aiming for my nose again, so I shift the most I can and he hits my jaw. He tries for my jaw the next time, so I shift my head again, and his fist lands on the concrete were my hand used to be. I hear a sickening crack and he howls out in pain.

He takes all of his weight off of me, knees on either side of me. I use my hands and slide myself away from him and jump to my feet as quickly as I can. I look around me and see no one, except for the crowd around me, but that can't be true. Peter has to be somewhere here. He doesn't leave without winning.

I hear the sound of a shoe on the floor right behind me, and I instantly duck. Peter always steps before he blows and it doesn't make sense to hit below the face. He obviously misses me and looses balance for a second. I take advantage of that and punch him in the stomach. Then in the jaw. Then in the nose. Then in the nose again. And then again. Oh yes. Payback is sweet. I'll do that to his minions, too.

_Where's Justin? _I think. As if en cue, Justin and Drew grab hold of my arms. All three of them take turns punching me, in the stomach, the face, the _nose. _It doesn't last long, though, because I grip Drew and Justin's arms with both of my hands and swing them into each other in front of me. Peter gets caught in between them, and all three of them fall to the floor. I play whack-a-mole with them, giving each of them a punch to the nose if they lifted their heads. Once I'm done playing, and they all have nice, matching bloody noses, I give them each one hard blow to the jaw and knock them out.

I turn around, facing the crowd. They all look at me with faces of awe and amazement. I don't get it. They've seen me do this before, haven't they? Then I notice Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn - all dressed in black, like me. Everybody in school calls us the "dauntless" because we're fearless and brave and we wear black. We don't exactly communicate with them, though. Peter, Drew, Justin, and Molly are completely different. They dress in black, too, but they're ruthless, heartless, evil.

My friends have pride written across their faces as I look at them, smirk, and nod in greeting. They all nod back in unison.

"Who wants to take these idiots to the clinic?" I ask the crowd. Molly steps out of the crowd and walks over to my attackers. She takes Peter and literally drags his limp, unconscious body away to the clinic. I stand there, hands on my hips, as two other people that probably volunteer at the clinic come and get Drew and Justin.

As their bodies leave with the volunteers, I start to get dizzy. My vision gets blurry and I blink rapidly. I start to black out as I fall.

**That's it! Please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

I see it all happen. Tris getting slammed into the locker, her getting pinned down by Drew, her fight with all three of them at the same time. It's impressive for a normal person. But for Tris? Nope. She's the best fighter in this school. Hell, she could beat anyone in the world. Of course, I'm still a better fighter than she is.

I watch her nod at us. Typical Dauntless thing. I do my part and nod back to her, keeping my Four face on.

I then she her start to blink rapidly. I see her look like she's light-headed. She is. I walk over to her in 4 long strides. Just as I get there, she falls into my arms, unconscious.

I slowly and gently lower her onto the floor, kneeling beside her, and thinking of anything that could have happened. She's a lightweight, of course, because she's so small. But she never blacks out like this. Suddenly, an idea comes to my head.

"Christina!" I yell. Not even three seconds later, she's next to me.

"Yes, Four?"

"Did she have lunch?" I ask, checking her breathing and her pulse. As I suspected, she's just unconscious.

"No" she replies.

"Damn it, Tris" I say, looking at Tris. "Give me some water," I say to Christina. She hands me a water bottle. I take off the cap and pour all of the water on Tris' face. I hear some laughs from the crowd. Even Christina silently laughs next to me. I wonder why.

Tris immediately wakes up and starts coughing. I think she's choking on the water. She sits up and coughs some more. I pat her back as she coughs even more, trying to force the water out of her lungs.

"Why would you pour the whole bottle on me?" she asks with an incredulous look on her face. I hear more laughter from the crowd. I realize what my mistake was. The water probably slipped between her lips and entered her esophagus.

I try to cover up and say, "I was trying to fix your bloody face." She just scoffs as I stand back up. She holds out her hands and I pull her to her feet. She wipes the water and blood off of her face with her hands, leaving only some blood on her face. She looks at me, grins, and takes my hand in her own. We both walk away, knowing that the rest of the gang would be following. The couples would be together, holding hands, Lynn would be walking in front of those other couples.

The crowd parts so that we can leave. We have respect because of what we do and how we are. You may as well say that we're popular. Everyone knows us, but we mostly just hang out with the people in our group. I can't help but smirk a little as we exit the main hall. We head to our house, which is also on campus. Let's just say that this school's campus is huge. They have restaurants, houses, apartments, and more. We're kinda rich. But a lot of people get scholarships or a loan to come to our school. But us? We payed full price with no scholarship.

We have a house - more like a mansion - that has 6 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, and 3 floors. It's pretty well maintained. All 10 of us, including Lynn's girlfriend, contributed to paying the money for the house.

Lynn's girlfriend's name is Madeline. She lives in this house with us. She's in the college that is also located on campus. She's only 18 years old. She skipped a grade, so she's really smart and was able to go to college a year earlier than people her age.

As we walk into our house, I lift Tris up and make her sit on the kitchen counter. I give her a peck on her lips and go to bathroom to get some first aid supplies.

As I walk back to the kitchen, I see everyone surrounding Tris, Tris touching her nose. She touches it once and doesn't react to it. They she grabs it and squeezes it softly, and she flinches. I can see the pain flashing through her eyes. She frowns a little and then traces the outline of her nose. It's crooked. I walk up to her and take a second to examine her. I lift her shirt a little at the side of her stomach where I know she got hit.

I squeeze a little. "Does it hurt?" I ask her. She doesn't respond at first, but I can see the slight pain in her eyes. I remove my hand from her stomach and see a nasty looking bruise forming there.

"Does anything else hurt?" I ask her.

"Except for my face?"

"Yeah."

"No"

"Great." I say. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Good." I say. And then I move her crooked nose back to its original position in one swift motion. She screams in pain and my heart breaks a little. I feel guilty for a second, but then I remember that I needed to do that for her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says breathlessly. I see that her nose has started to bleed again because of my actions, so I tell someone to get tissues and water. Zeke comes back with a box of tissues and two bottles of water. I give Tris some water to drink and take the other water bottle. I take two tissues and stuff them both in front of Tris' nostrils.

She blushes a little. "You know that I can hold those tissues"

I just shrug in response.

Once her nose is done bleeding, I throw all of the bloody tissues on the trash. Then I get a new tissue, pour water on it, and clean off the dried blood from her face. Once her face is back to normal, except for her nose, I throw away the tissues.

"I want you to go take a shower and then I'll put some ointment on you." I tell her.

I help her get off of the counter and walk her to our room. Upstairs has a hardwood floor. The hall is shaped as a curve that goes outward towards the wall. There are 6 doors for each of our bedrooms. All that we have upstairs is our bedrooms. We spend most of our time in the basement or the main floor.

We walk through the first room after the stairs end. We open the door that is labeled Fourtris and walk into our connected bathroom. I get Tris some new clothes out of our closet and walk back to Tris.

She's staring at my hands as I walk into our master bathroom. I look down at my hands and see that they have blood on them. Tris' blood. I go to the sink and wash it off, so that Tris can stop thinking about how I dirtied myself to "make her face feel better". She's so selfless. I love her so much.

I walk over to where she's standing. She's still staring at me. I smirk a little at what I'm about to do. I take her hands in mine and say, "I love you." I lean in and kiss her with the love that I feel. She snaps out if her daze and kisses me back, but with force, love, and slight desire. We continue to kiss as I take her shirt off. I then reach behind her and unclip her bra. I break the kiss, leaving her breathless, panting, and shirtless as I leave the room. I don't hear the shower water start running until I reach the bottom of the stairs.

**I don't know why the font is weird at some places...**

**Review if you think that the last chapter is explicit. I honestly think it was not and that it can still be a rated T story. **

**Thank you for all of the views that I got... I didn't get any reviews though, so I'm kind of confused on what to do. I just decided to post this chapter anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias POV**

I walk back into our main room, which has a large 72" flat screen TV and 5 leather loveseats. We couldn't decide if we should have gotten one large couch or 5 separate loveseats for each couple. Five people out of the 10 of us voted for the large couch and the other 5 voted for the loveseats. Honestly, the results surprised me. I thought that the loveseats would win for sure, but Tris decided against it. All of the other couples replied the same answer as their partner, except for us. Usually, I would say that the couple that disagrees the most would be Christina and Will, but Tris and I are just different it other ways. Since the result was a tie, we decided that we could move the couches whenever we wanted, and push them together to make them all like a large couch.

The kitchen is right behind the TV area. The main counter is a few yards away from the couches. There is an island and stove in the middle of the kitchen, with 3 bar stools on the opposite end of the stove. The fridge is on the right wall (or back wall, if you're facing the entrance to the kitchen) as well as the microwave, dishwasher, and second fridge. The sinks are located in between the cabinets and the dishwashers. The cabinets are all above the counter, and the dishwasher and drawers are below the counter. We also have a door, at the left corner of the right wall, which leads to a huge walk-in pantry. It's loaded with junk food, canned food, and more. The ovens are at the back wall. Cabinets and drawers filled with spices, silverware, and more surround the kitchen area on the inner sides (right and back walls), as well as other counters for keeping things like our keys.

I walk into our "study room", which has clipboards, whiteboards, 2 desks that are against the wall, and quite a few books in a bookshelf. There are also some art supplies as well as guitars, basses (both kinds) , violins, a keyboard, and a drum set. We're kind of musical. Tris, Marlene, and Madeline are the artsy kind, so they use the art supplies the most. The room is huge. It also has a laptop, which is connected to a 60" TV, so that we can all browse the Internet for anything at the same time. There are also tons of rulers, pencils, calculators, and more, that are located anywhere else in the room.

The room is at the corner of our house and it's slightly above ground, so it has a great view. Our property is huge. We have gates surrounding our house. The driveway goes upward from the normal street level, putting our house on a small hill. Our house is surrounded by grass and a lot of greenery. We have a pool in our backyard, as well as a basketball court, grill, and also the woods. We don't know where our property ends, but nobody lives in the woods, so we go there sometimes. You can actually get into the city if you go in a certain direction, which we do a lot of times.

Everyone is sitting in a beanbag, a rolling chair, or just the plain old floor, with a laptop in their laps and homework scattered all around them. You may think that we're super amazing, and we don't have to do homework, and that's totally untrue. Nobody wants to do it, and we all finish at around 11 at night because we can't sit down and do it all at once, but we still do it. Right now, everyone is talking about how they want Cheez - its, and Zeke and Uriah are arguing about whether it tastes milkier or cheesier. After about 2 more minutes of arguing, they move the argument to the kitchen, where Uriah is yelling at Zeke, while throwing everyone a bag of Cheez-its.

I finally get sick of it and say, "Hey, what if it's saltier?"

Both brothers look at me like I just ate a turtle. "What?" They both say in a quiet, disbelieving tone.

Quickly, Marlene says, "I agree," closely followed by Shauna, Will, Christina, and Lynn.

They just stare at us incredulously for a second and then Zeke rips open his Cheez-its. "I'm hungry" He quietly says, as he walks to the TV room and turns the TV on.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

About 5 minutes after the argument ended, Tris slides in next to me, on our couch. All of the blood is gone from her face, but she's still bruised and her nose looks especially colored. I replay her fight in my head, until I remember her fainting. Oh. I look at her, trying to grab her attention. Once her eye catches mine, I stand up, knowing that she'll follow me. I walk to the kitchen and quickly make her a club sandwich, with bacon, lettuce, tomato, onion, ranch, and pickles. I watch her as she obediently sits and the island and eats the food, my gaze meeting her eyes, letting her know that I'm unhappy with her.

Once she's done, I take the plate from her and put it in the sink. When I turn around, I instantly feel her body pressing against mine, wrapping her little arms around me in a tight hug. I look down at her and see her forehead pressed against me, so I can only see her beautiful blonde hair. I put my hand on her back and look away, knowing that it will make her feel bad if I don't forgive her. She would think that I did so much for her and that I always take such good care of her, even when I'm unhappy with her.

I can't ever use the word, "mad" when I'm talking about Tris. I have never been mad at her in my life. Of course, there have been times when I have been worried about her, or concerned. This is one of those times. But I'm unhappy with her because she didn't have food for whatever reason.

"I'm sorry, Tobias." she says, her voice slightly muffled by my shirt. I put my hand on her hair and lightly caress it. I kiss the top of her head and pull her head away from my chest. My hands are cupping both sides of her face.

"Sorry for what?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows, making sure that she's not saying sorry for the wrong thing.

"For not eating lunch," she replies, knowing me so well.

"Why did you not eat lunch?"

"Because the food was kind of gross and I wasn't very hungry."

"Oh... Well" I suddenly step away from her and say, "This is a disgrace to my honor. I will have to cook's head for it!"

I hear her giggling. Oh. My. God. Giggling! It isn't the first time that I have heard that beautiful sound. It is one of the first 10 times that I have ever heard her giggle, though. It still surprises me that I can make her giggle from time to time. But it is so amazing. She really doesn't know what she does to me. I don't even know how she makes me automatically change into Tobias when I'm around her. I remember Christina telling me that Tris never giggled before she met me. It's like we have the same effect on each other. She obviously hasn't noticed yet. And I don't know how anyone in the world can ever live without hearing that giggle of hers.

I get down on one knee and take her hand in mine. I kiss it and then keep it in my hands, caressing it. She looks down at me, now full-on laughing. Why is this so funny to her? I kiss her hand again and say, "My Queen, I sincerely apologize. The Royal Chef shall be beheaded tomorrow-at _dawn_." I emphasize the word 'dawn'. "I, as the king of the Dauntless, will see to it that it shall be done" I kiss her hand one last time and stand up.

"Any objections in the court?" I say, louder, so that all of our friends who are now intently watching us can hear me properly.

As I suspected, Zeke is the first one to respond and say, "Yeah, one... Why do you two get to be king and queen? Shouldn't it be me and my Fairest One of All?" Shauna joins in with him at the mention of her title, and nods at what Zeke said.

In response, I say, "Royal court! Who should be king and Queen? Us?" I say, pointing to me and Tris, "Or them?" I ask pointing to Zeke and Shauna, who are both pointing at themselves.

"Well... I think it should be me and Mar." Uriah says smartly.

"No, it should be me and Will." Christina says.

"No, it should be us." Lynn and Madeline say at the same time. I wonder when Madeline got here.

Soon, everyone is yelling and screaming at each other about why they should be the king and queen of Dauntless.

**Hiiii**

**So. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, even though I only got, like, three. They really inspired me to at least write a quick chapter. I think that you three know who you are, so thank you so much for the inspiration. Sorry that this chapter was kind of crappy. I just kind of wanted to let you guys know how their house is like and also how their daily life kind of is like. I'm not done with describing it though, because I left out a huge part of their house where they spend a lot of their time (the basement), and also the rest of their main floor and upstairs, so I will be adding that some time soon. I will try to update more. Of course, I wasn't very inspired to continue my writing because I didn't think that anyone liked it, except for the few who favorited or followed this story. Thanks to those guys, too. By the way, I would have eventually posted. I actually could have posted sooner, and I wanted to, but I couldn't because I didn't know how to add a chapter to a story. As you may or may or know, this is my first story, so spare me... **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to criticism, constructive criticism, or even ideas. **

**:) :) :) **


End file.
